The Thing About a Baby
by sailor-elsa
Summary: Usagi is pregnant with Chibiusa and hilarity, fluffiness, and angst ensues. A series of long-ish drabbles regarding Mamoru and Usagi as they prepare for a certain pink-haired terror.
1. The thing about surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**~~READ VERY IMPORTANT~~**

**OKAY, so this is a series of long-ish drabbles with Mamoru and Usagi in which Usagi is pregnant with Chibusa and things are smushy and cute because I like things that are smushy and cute. AND it's been awhile but I'm pretty sure that Usagi gets pregnant with Chibs when she's Neo-Queen Serenity, but for this story.. no.. heh. I just think 20th century Usagi and Mamoru preparing for baby Chibs would be so freaking cute. Cause they're not royalty and they're not as wise as Endymion and Serenity so they would be like "OH MY GOODNESS BABY!" **

**~~ALSO VERY IMPORTANT~~**

**I tried to educate myself via Google on how bathrooms vs. toilet rooms in Japan (I KNOW, STUPID, BUT IT'S AN IMPORTANT DETAIL TO ME). I live in 'Murica, but I know that in some countries the toilets and bathrooms are seperate, and I needed to educate myself on something before I went head first into it. **

**Very important. **

**Also have you ever googled 'how long does it take a pregnancy test to develop' and then leave it alone, and then get caught by your mother.. cause I did. I had to convince her I wasn't pregnancy, Usagi-chan was.**

**That went well. **

* * *

Usagi dragged herself up the stairs to Rei's temple. Saying she _dragged _herself up the stairs wasn't an understatement. The 21-year-old was feeling incredibly sick as of late, and if it wasn't for her proneness to loneliness and Mamoru's late night shifts at the hospital, she would have called Rei and told her she couldn't make it to their meeting.

Well, it wasn't quite a meeting since there hadn't been any threatening villain other than the occasional youma for awhile now. It was really just an excuse for Minako, Rei, and Usagi to get together and pig out.

Ami was in America studying and Makoto was incredibly busy with her bakery.

Minako, Rei, and Usagi were the only three who attended the meetings.

She finally made it to the top step, sighed heavily and walked straight to Rei's room without even knocking. She wasn't surprised to see Minako and Rei already pigging out and Luna begging them to stop gossiping and to listen to what she had to say.

Rei looked up and smiled at Usagi. "Ah, you're late Usagi-chan.. like always."

Usagi rolled her eyes and waved her hand slightly. She had gotten slightly more punctual with age, but she still terribly tarty on occasions. She had considered herself more mature, but she was still Usagi.

That means she was just as hungry, just as sleepy, and still enjoyed video games and manga.

"Yeah, yeah." Usagi mumbled plopping next to Minako, and lying her head down.

Minako and Rei were taking success slowly. Minako had started recording some songs and Rei was working extra hard at her career as a businesswoman but they still managed to stay around.

She was happy for Ami and Mako-chan, but the selfish part of Usagi missed them terribly.

Minako and Rei looked at each other and then back at Usagi, they were absolutely flabbergasted.

"Usagi-chan, we have a whole plate full of yummy deserts and you're not even gonna touch them?" Minako questioned.

"I think maybe this is the work of a new enemy. They took our Usagi-chan, and we have to get her back." Rei said jokingly, she pointed at Usagi and raised her voice. "Show yourself evil doer, or I will chastise you in the name of Mars."

Usagi looked up and glared at Rei, she didn't even have the nerve to stick her tongue out.

"And she isn't even sticking her tongue out at you, Rei-chan. She must not be Usagi!" Luna said.

"I really just don't feel well, okay?" Usagi mumbled shaking her head. "I'm not even hungry."

Minako lifted Usagi's head up and gently rested the back of her hand on Usagi's forehead. "You don't have a fever. How long have you been sick, did it just start today?"

Usagi lifted her head up and thought about it for a second before answering.

"Well, not really, I was sick yesterday too. It just became worse this morning, I threw up and I'm just really exhausted." Usagi pouted. "I don't like being sick and Mamo-chan isn't home so he can't take care of me!"

Rei and Minako looked at each other with wide eyes and then back at Usagi.

"Usagi," Rei started slowly, "have you and Mamoru-san, you know.."

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Had sex." Minako stated rather bluntly.

"Minako!" Rei gasped.

"Well, sorry Rei-chan, they're a married couple so might as well be blunt with it." Minako shrugged.

Usagi's face turned a deep shade of red, and she quickly looked down and fiddled with her hands. "Well.. I mean.. y-yeah.. we're married. So yeah." She stammered. "Why do you ask?"

Rei smacked her forehead so hard the sound resonated through the room. "Usagi you baka!"

"I don't understand.." Usagi trailed off.

"Usagi-chan, are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Minako giggled.

Usagi didn't say a word. She didn't really consider that possibility. Sure, she and Mamoru had been trying for months but they hadn't had much luck. They had decided that Chibiusa would come when she came and they shouldn't rush it. So they had taken a break on trying and Usagi hadn't thought it would happen until the creation of Crystal Tokyo.

"Oh my goodness.." Usagi smiled, she could have cried. "Yeah, I could be!"

"There's only one way to find out!" Minako stood up and lifted her hand into the air. "I, Minako Aino, will purchase a pregnancy test for you Usagi-chan. You will pee on the magic stick and we will find out!"

"Minako, just go." Rei muttered. "We'll be here, try to hurry."

"I'm on it!" Minako yelled triumphantly before speeding out of the room.

* * *

It was almost an hour before Minako returned, and Rei could have killed her. That means she was stuck with a very anxious Usagi for an hour, and Rei could barely deal with a non-anxious Usagi, so one could only imagine how terrible an anxious one would be.

Rei had to constantly remind herself that her best friend could very well be pregnant with a certain pink haired baby, so shaking her wasn't exactly the healthiest thing for her or the baby.

Minako finally returned, out of breath, with a shopping bag in her hand.

"Minako-chan, what took you so long!" Usagi practically screeched.

"Heh.." Minako giggled awkwardly, scratching the back of her hand. "I.. uh.. thought it would be a good time for an autograph session, I mean I'm soon on my way to be a famous idol you know."

Rei had to hold onto Usagi's arm to keep her from ripping Minako's head off.

"Anyway," Minako retrieved the desired object from the bag and handed it to Usagi, "I bought the magic pee stick. So, you know, go pee on it and we'll see if Chibiusa is on her way so we can spoil her rotten."

"Yeah." Usagi nodded, she looked up wearily. "Only I don't have to pee."

Rei once again smacked her forehead. She was definitely going to give herself a concussion before the day ended. She might have to admit herself into a psych ward if she had to spend another moment with the blonde dream team.

"I have thar covered, sweet Usa-chan." Minako smiled, she pulled out a horrible carbonated beverage from the bag and handed it to Usagi. "I knew your bladder wouldn't cooperate."

It took about an hour of Usagi downing that horribly carbonated beverage before she actually had to use the toilet. Minako and Rei escorted their friend to the toilet and waited anxiously in the hallway.

"Uh.. guys.." Usagi called.

"Yeah!" Minako and Rei said in unison.

"What side do I pee on?" She asked.

That time, Minako and Rei smacked their foreheads at the same time.

"I'll go help her." Minako mumbled, her face turning a bright shade of red. "Usagi-chan, I'm only doing this because you're my best friend and future Queen. If it wasn't for that, you would be on your own."

It took a bit for Minako to instruct Usagi how to pee on the thing, because Minako had decided to do it with her eyes closed. After that they waited in the hallway. Usagi sit between Minako and Rei who held her hands.

It only took five minutes but it was probably the longest five minutes of Usagi's life.

But it was totally worth it. Minako and Rei swore to themselves they had never heard their best friend squeal so loud. Usually her squealing would be something the would groan about, but not this time.

They were too happy.

She ran into their arms and jumped up and down and they managed to jump with her. Minako had happy tears streaming down her face, and Rei did as well even though she would like to deny it.

"I'm s-so happy!" Usagi squealed. "Oh my goodness, I'm going to be a mother! I'm going to have a baby, Mamo-chan and I are going to have a baby! Mamo-chan and I are going to be parents.. Mamo-chan!"

"What about him?" Minako smiled.

"I gotta tell him!" Usagi exclaimed. "I have to tell him now!"

"Usagi-chan, he's working right now. Can't it wait until he gets home?" Luna suggested.

In their excitement, they had forgotten about the two felines who were anxiously awaiting the news as well.

"But he doesn't get home until really late, and I have to tell him now.. he would want to know!" Usagi explained. "I-I have to go and tell him."

"If it means that much to you, I'll take you Usa-chan." Minako winked.

"M-Minako-chan, are you sure you're the one who should drive.. I mean you're not exactly the best-" Artemis said uneasily before Minako sent him a death glare that stopped him mid-sentence.

"I have to go!" Usagi exclaimed, grabbing Minako's hand and pulling her out of the hallway. "Come on Minako-chan!"

"H-Hey I want to go too!" Rei yelled.

* * *

It hadn't taken very long to get to the hospital because of Minako's less than safe driving. Rei had to constantly remind her that Usagi _**was **_pregnant and they were all going to die if she kept driving at the speed she was driving.

But, alas, they got there alive. Usagi had practically jumped out of the car, leaving the two girls behind. She knew exactly the floor Mamoru worked on; she had grown accustomed to delivering burnt cookies to the Mamoru and the staff on rare occasions.

They thought it was endearing, and Usagi was in their good graces.

She stopped at the front desk where a receptionist was working. She must have been new, because Usagi had never seen her before. She was typing away and she only looked up when a very breathless Usagi slid to a stop in front of the desk.

"I need to see my husband!" Usagi gasped.

"Okay, if you would only give me his name and I can tell you what room he is in.."

"No, my husband is a doctor and I need to see him right away, okay?" Usagi explained. "I just need to know what room he is working in so I can talk to him it's really important."

"Uh.. I don't know if I can do that.." The receptionist gulped.

"Ahh.. If it isn't Chiba-san's sweet wife!" An old nurse approached. "More cookies?"

"No, sorry. I need to talk to my Mamo-chan right now it's really important and I-"

"Well he's just in the last room on your left." She smiled gently. "Straight down there."

"Arigato!" Usagi smiled.

The the receptionist and the old nurse watched as the young woman ran down the hallway.

"Is she allowed to..?" The younger one trailed off.

"She is a sweet young woman," The older woman mused. "And just look at her face, she's glowing, I'm sure she has some big news for that husband of hers."

"How sweet." The younger woman smiled.

"Yep, and I guess that means I won the bet." The old nurse chuckled.

"What bet?" The young receptionist asked.

"I bet that it would only take a year for those two to get pregnant, and it looks like I was right." The older nurse smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"Well your vitals look good, and your fever has went down." Mamoru explained to the old man in front of him, he looked down at the clipboard. "I believe you're ready to go home tonight."

"Ah.. That's great, really great-" The old man went to say, but he was cut off my a loud, shrill voice.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi wrapped her arms around her husband, practically pushing him onto the ground with all of her weight.

The young man looked down at the woman, shocked. It wasn't unlike her to come to the hospital while he was working, but she had never actually interrupted his discussions with a patient.

"U-Usako?" He gasped.

"M-Mamo-chan I have great, great news.. Mamo-chan, great news!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry about this." Mamoru explained to the old man. "Usako, I'm talking to a patient right now. Couldn't this great news until I came home tonight? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't interrupt my work."

"You don't understand Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled. "I was at the temple today, right? And I was feeling really bad and I threw up this morning, right? So anyway I just didn't feel like eating, okay? Anyway, Rei-chan asked me if you and I had.. you know.."

"Usako, just spit it out." Mamoru sighed.

"Mamo-chan, I'm pregnant!" Usagi giggled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes once again.

"That's great Usako, but I'm in the middle of.." Mamoru stopped and processed what she had said. He slowly looked down at Usagi, and the clipboard that he was clutching fell from his hands and his mouth fell open. "You're.. pregnant?"

Usagi nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be a father." Mamoru mumbled to himself. He looked at the old man in front of him who was smiling his earnest, and down to his beautiful wife. "I'm going to be a father!" He laughed.

"Usako!" He laughed again.

It was uncharacteristic for Mamoru to be so affectionate in public, but he found himself picking up his wife and spinning her. She giggled and he laughed, it was easily one of the happiest moments of his life.

"Oh, I shouldn't do that!" Mamoru said, placing her back on her feet. "I-I just, I love you so much.." He bent down and talked directly to her abdomen, "I love you both so much!"

"I'm so happy." She whispered.

"Me too." He nodded in agreement.

The two embraced each other, unaware that Minako, Rei, and a group of nurses had gathered outside the room. Minako and Rei were holding onto each other happily, and the nurses looked at the oldest nurse with eyes full of jealousy.

"Pay up." The older nurse giggled to her colleagues.

* * *

_**I have big plans, okay?**_


	2. The thing about patience

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

**Author's note that I would really like you read, please and thank you: **

**OKAY, I haven't updated this in a month, which is ridick. I usually don't go missing until like the fifth chapter.. but life kinda got in the way tbh. I got accepted to my first choice University and I had so much stuff to do, I volunteer so that was in the way.. and I had papers, and then I had an asthma attack so I was rushed to the hospital. **

**Anyway, I really have a bunch of ideas. **

* * *

"She looks like a peanut, don't you think?" Usagi mused.

Mamoru looked over at his wife, as she lifted the the picture in the air. The two were sitting in bed after a long yet exciting day. He watched as she stared at it intently, her finger tracing the outline of Chibiusa's peanut shaped body. He had expected her to fall asleep, because sleeping was all that she had seemed to be doing that week. But alas, she was still up staring at the the baby.

"Well, she will grow, of course." He chuckled, pushing his glasses back onto his face and tried to continue reading the book he was currently indulged in.

Key word, _trying. _Every time he would make a comment, Usagi would say something and it would lead to a conversation. He was really hoping she would fall asleep soon so he could read.

"Of course," Usagi rolled her eyes, "we know she'll be really cute. I'll have the cutest baby on Earth!"

He nodded in agreement.

"Don't you think, Mamo-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Usagi tugged on her bangs and glared up at him. "Don't you think we'll have the cutest baby on Earth?"

Mamoru chuckled, when she snagged the book out of his hand and set it next to her. He looked at his feisty wife, who was glaring at him with a look that demanded an answer.

"The cutest." He replied.

"Yeah, she'll be the cutest." Usagi agreed.

He gently retrieved his book from her side and continued his reading. From the side of his eye he watched as Usagi stared at the picture, her other hand resting on her abdomen. Her hand was rubbing her stomach in small, soothing motions.

It's hard to believe she had been in such a bad mood that morning. It had taken quite some coaxing to even get her to leave the bathroom. She had been terrified that the doctor would have bad news. She had been terrified that the doctor would tell her she wasn't pregnant or that something was wrong with Chibiusa.

When they actually got there she wouldn't let go. He rubbed his arm, wincing as he touched the bruises she had put on his arm. Of course, everything was fine. But he expected the same treatment at the next appointment.

"You know, Usa-ko.." Mamoru smiled. "She's too small right now, you won't be able to feel her."

Usagi tugged on her bangs once more, and glared at Mamoru. He looked down at her with a grin, of course he would have to tease her. She had been going on and on about plans ever since the appointment, despite him constantly telling her it was far too early.

"Party pooper." Usagi mumbled.

Mamoru chuckled once more.

"Y'know, I can feel her." Usagi said matter-of-factly. "I really can. I know she's there."

"That's because you're her mother." Mamoru explained.

"You know what we should do tomorrow, Mamo-chan?" Usagi smiled. "We should go shopping and start picking out the things she's going to need. You know what they say, the early worm catches the bird!"

"The early bird catches the worm." Mamoru corrected.

She had been around Minako for far too long.

"But wouldn't it be fun, Mamo-chan?" Usagi enthused.

"Usa-ko, it's a bit too early, don't you think?" He sighed, closing his book. "I mean.. we still have people to tell. We have to tell the rest of the girls, and more importantly your mother and father. Have patience."

"I'm impatient!" Usagi exclaimed, flopping on the bed dramatically.

"I think you have far too much energy for this late, maybe you should try to sleep?" Mamoru suggested.

Usagi pouted but nodded her head slightly. Without a word, he turned to his book once more.

After a few minutes he could hear her snoring, and a few minutes after that she had managed to dig her foot in his thigh without even turning over. It was uncomfortable but he didn't have the heart to wake her up and ask her to move her foot.

After all, he was used to it.

The man yawned, and turned towards the clock. It read midnight, and he decided that perhaps he should go to sleep as well. He set his book on the end table by the bed and turned towards Usagi to try to retrieve some of the blanket from her; that was always a difficult task because she would cocoon herself in the blanket at some point during the night and he always woke up freezing.

The blanket was pushed down to her knees, her pajama shirt was pushed up past her stomach, and her hand was, once again, resting on her flat belly. Mamoru smiled affectionately and watched her as her chest rose up and down slowly.

Quietly he leaned down and kissed her stomach. He looked up to make sure Usagi was asleep, and proceeded to have a conversation with a certain pink haired little girl.

"Hello, Chibiusa." He whispered. "I can't wait until you're here in our world. We've been waiting for you for a long time. I'm your papa and I promise that you will never be lonely. You will never know a lonely day, and I will protect you and your mama no matter what.

"We can't until you're in our lives again.. your mama really can't wait." He laughed.

He rested his hand on his wife's belly, and he could feel Chibiusa. He could feel her life, and he could feel her growing. He could feel everything about his child, who was yet to grow to even look like a baby. He knew she would grow into an independent and courageous young lady with a heart like her mother's and a brain like her father's. He could feel her heart growing courageous by the minute.

"Mamo-chan, she's too small right now, she won't be able to hear you." A groggy voice stated.

Mamoru looked up to see Usagi smiling at him. She used his own words against him, and he felt a pang of guilt for dismissing her enthusiasm and eagerness. He leaned over and kissed her on the nose, making her giggle.

"You know what we should do?" Mamoru smiled.

"What?"

"We should go shopping tomorrow." He suggested.

Usagi smiled her earnest and wrapped her arms around Mamoru's waist, burying her face in his chest. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and allowed her to dig her foot in his thigh once more.

* * *

**_PLEASE ALSO READ THIS: Eh, wasn't my best. Sorry. I have a better chapter in store, and much longer. I originally made this longer and different but I wanted to update soon so I rewrote it. I'll post that chapter eventually. It's the appointment chapter which is actually pretty cute, but long and I kinda forgot where I was going with it because.. well, I was busy getting sick and stuff. _**

**_Anyway, review please._**

**_Also, sorry. _**


	3. The thing about parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

_I.. I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated.. okay, maybe I do. I had finals. But other than that I was too lazy to open up a word document and write. Though I do have more chapters in mind. _

* * *

"-Well right now she looks like a peanut, but a cute peanut."

Mamoru turned his head to look at his wife. Usagi was currently on the phone with Minako and he was surprised to see her up so early, she was usually sleeping in until noon. He figured that she had gotten sick that morning, and hadn't been able to fall back to sleep. It had been happening for the past few days, but he usually tried his best to help when she needed him.

"Minako- no, don't talk about that!" Usagi whined, her cheeks turning bright red. She reached in the freezer and grabbed the carton of ice cream. "Well, I don't know but I know she's already causing me trouble by making me feel sick all of the time.. so it's definitely Chibi-Usa."

Mamoru chuckled slightly and continued his work. Usagi sat next to him, balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear and a spoon in one hand and the ice cream in the other. Mamoru would have told her perhaps a balanced breakfast would have been a lot better for her, but he was afraid of her reaction and it was noon anyway, so breakfast was over.

"We're going to have dinner with my mama and papa tonight, so that's when we'll tell them." Usagi explained to Minako.

Mamoru dropped his pencil as soon as he heard that sentence. Usagi looked at Mamoru, a concerned but aggravated look on her face. He had completely spaced the dinner with her family, and now he was going to pay the price.

Usagi rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, Minako-chan, I have to go."

Usagi hung up the phone and looked at her very flustered husband, who was currently try to contain his ultimate fear of being murdered by his wife's father. She tilted her head to the left and let out a deep breath through her nose.

"You forgot."

"I forgot." Mamoru confirmed.

"Mamo-chan!" She groaned.

"I'm sorry.." He sighed. "Can't we tell them, you know, when you're a bit more pregnant?"

"No way!" Usagi snapped. "You can't do that Mamoru-baka! Only one of us gets to be a giant flake, and that's me! If we wait until later, papa is just going to want to kill you even more for not telling him earlier, and I might let him!"

Mamoru flinched as Usagi slammed her spoon on the table. She was definitely on edge as of late, and he had pressed a nerve. It had been a long time since she had called him _Mamoru-baka, _and he was certain she wasn't bluffing when she said she would let her papa murder him.

She got up and stormed out, but not before stopping in the doorway and glaring at him.

"You better be ready by tonight." She snapped.

Thus, Mamoru was left alone with Usagi's half eaten ice cream, and his own conscious smacking him in the face.

* * *

If Mamoru had a list of things he was incredibly uncomfortable with, Usagi giving him the silent treatment would be on the very top. He certainly wasn't used to it. Usagi was always quick to forgive and as talkative as they come. It turns out, when she was really upset she could give one terrible cold shoulder. He had learned that the hard way because she had refused to talk to him all day.

Honestly, Mamoru was frightened on how easy it had been to anger Usagi lately. The woman was only six weeks pregnant, and with so many more weeks to go, Mamoru could see many silent treatments in his near future.

He stopped the car in front of the Tsukino house, and turned towards Usagi. She was sitting with her elbows against pressed against her knees and her chin resting in her hands.

"I'm sorry." The both said in unison.

"I'm sorry that I forgot, Usa-ko. It was insensitive of me to suggest we tell them at a later time. They're your parents and I shouldn't let my fear get in the way of you telling them the good news." He apologized.

"It wasn't your fault," she sighed, "I've been feeling bad and I took it out on you."

He grabbed her hand and caressed her knuckle with his finger. Usagi smiled and pressed her other hand on top of his. She looked up at her old home and back at her husband with a sympathetic smile.

"We should go inside, they're probably waiting for us."

They made their way to the front door, hand in hand. Mamoru could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He adored Usagi's family, and usually found himself envying how close they were. But he had to admit, while Ikuko was sweet and loving, Kenji somehow made him fear for his life. Usagi knocked on the door, and within seconds she was engulfed in her mother's arms.

"Hello, mama!" Usagi giggled, hugging her mother back.

Mamoru and Usagi entered the home and Ikuko shut the door behind them. Mamoru could see Kenji watching from the dining room, next to Shingo who was growing taller and less recognizable every day.

"You look well, dear!" Ikuko smiled.

Usagi pulled on her dress, suddenly feeling nervous that her mother would be able to tell she was pregnant before she even got the chance to tell her. Usagi gently nudged Mamoru in an attempt to get her mother's attention off of her.

Mamoru complied. "The food smells great."

"Well, I made all of Usagi-chan's favorites of course." Ikuko replied.

Mamoru looked at Usagi, who was currently on cloud nine. Her mouth was open slightly and he could already see the drool threatening to fall down her chin. Usagi's appetite was legendary, but he was sure pregnant Usagi's appetite would take that title.

Both Ikuko and Mamoru watched as Usagi was carried off by some unknown force; the promise of food and pleasure. Usagi believed every word of that promise as she drifted off into the kitchen.

Mamoru chuckled and went to follow his wife, but he was stopped by Ikuko. The woman had gently grabbed a hold of Mamoru's wrist and she was smiling at him gently.

"Chiba-san," she began. "You're going to be a great father."

He was shell shocked as she let go of him and turned to follow her daughter.

"I.. how do you.." Mamoru stammered.

"I'm her mother, I know these things." Ikuko replied.

* * *

Mamoru was pretty sure Kenji would burn a hole through his forehead. He had, on occasions, had very pleasant conversations with Kenji. Those conversations were always about Mamoru's duty at the hospital. But anytime Mamoru brought up something about Usagi, Kenji grew a bit critical. It was to expected, of course. Usagi was their very spoiled daughter, and while it wasn't that much, there was an age difference between the two.

This time was different though, because it was obvious that Usagi and Mamoru had something on their minds. Well, Mamoru had something on his mind, if Usagi had anything on her mind it was replaced by her desire to eat.

"This is so good." Usagi moaned, tossing her head back and pushing the empty plate away from her.

Her fourth empty plate actually.

"I'm glad you like it, dear." Ikuko said to her daughter. "But make sure you save some for dessert."

"So how's work at the hospital?" Kenji suddenly asked.

Mamoru turned his head away from his wife and onto Kenji. Mamoru cleared his throat, and tried to stop his hands from shaking underneath the table. Why did he always get so nervous? It wasn't like he hadn't asked for his permission to marry Usagi, even though he really didn't like thinking about how that conversation had went.

"I-It's well, I've been pretty busy." Mamoru answered.

"What's the nastiest thing you had to do?" Shingo asked excitedly.

"Were eating, Shingo. That's gross." Usagi mumbled.

"Uh.. I haven't really had to do anything all that gross." Mamoru chuckled.

"If you're so busy, why aren't you at work right now?" Kenji questioned. "I would think that the hospital would certainly be demanding, and you would be working more often-"

"Cause, we have something we want to tell you!" Usagi interrupted.

Mamoru could have kissed her for getting him out of the very awkward conversation, but he was too busy staring at her shell shocked. Maybe he was being a bit naive, but he had been certain they were going to tell them the news a bit later. Maybe, while they were on their way out.. or maybe another day.

But Usagi always managed to surprise him.

"Well, get on with it." Shingo urged.

"I.. we.." Mamoru looked at Usagi for assistance.

Silence.. and then..

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed.

Mamoru was fairly certain that sometimes the Earth was out to get him. Like, forget about him every being Prince Endymion, it just had the sole desire to make everything that could go wrong.. go wrong. For example, Kenji had been chewing on his food when his daughter made this shocking revelation and while Shingo's mouth fell open..

Kenji was so shocked that Mamoru was now covered in chewed up food. That would have been fine, but the bad luck didn't stop there. Usagi's hand which had been holding onto Mamoru's tightly was now over her mouth.

"I'm going to be sick." She gasped.

Ikuko, blessed be her name, was quick to grab her daughter's hand and lead her to the wastebasket.

More terrible than the food.. or even Usagi having to go throw up, was the silence between the three guys, accompanied by the sound of Usagi loudly throwing up in the wastebasket.

"I'm so glad I didn't decide to stay the night at a friend's house tonight." Shingo smirked.

Kenji sent his soon a look of disapproval and the boy quickly put his hands up in his defense. Mamoru was stuck between going to see if his wife was alright or staying at the table in this very awkward situation.

His cheeks were the deepest shade of red, and he was desperately wanting Usagi to be near him.. so she could keep her father from killing him. Maybe she could transform into Sailor Moon for old time sake. If she did, there would be another huge shock for her parents.

Luckily for him, Usagi was back at the table a few minutes later. Her face was looking pale and she plopped next to her husband, grabbing a hold of his hand. The both looked at Kenji, who still seemed like he was processing what his daughter had told him. Ikuko took her seat next to her daughter, and the table was once again silent.

It was almost two minutes before anyone talked.

"This is quite the shock-"

"Papa, I'm twenty-one years old." Usagi reminded him. "Mamo-chan and I are married, and we're going to have a baby."

Kenji looked at his daughter, and breathed heavily through his nose. His gaze was that of a father who desperately wanted to hold onto his little girl, and Mamoru felt like he could accept that. He would be the same way towards his daughter when she was born.

"Yes, I know that." He said.

If they were able to read his mind, they would be able to see the struggle Kenji was having. Letting Usagi go was hard, probably the hardest thing he had ever done. Now, the idea of her starting her own family made his heart ache; the knowledge that she wasn't leaving without his approval, made his heart swell in pride.

"I wish you both the best." He said, finally. "I can't wait to meet my grandchild."

Usagi's face broke into a happy smile, and she looked at her mother and then Mamoru. The two of them were smiling just as earnestly. It was a great stress off of her shoulders to have her parents know.

"How far along are you sweetheart?" Ikuko asked.

"Seven weeks!" She smiled. "And she looks like a peanut right now, but I'm sure she'll be the prettiest baby on Earth!"

"She? How do you know she's a girl?" Shingo scoffed.

"I-I.. mother's intuition.." Usagi stammered, "so when's dessert?"

Mamoru wasn't part of this conversation, he was making eye contact with Kenji once again. Only this time, his eyes weren't as cold. They were much warmer, and even though he didn't say anything to Mamoru, the message was clear to him..

_Take care of her._

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your patience! I appreciate it! Anyway, do not fret, the girls will be in the next chapter. Well, most of them. Ami is studying in Merica' but I have a special chapter just for Mercury-chan, bless her heart. Anyway next chapter.. Rei, Usagi, and Minako team up to tell Makoto the news and it will be cute I'm sure._**

**_Review please!_**


End file.
